Colchis and Lernaea
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Colchis and Lernaea is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 424 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Colchis and Lernaea work diligently to produce Spices and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Colchis and Lernaea will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Colchis and Lernaea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Colchis and Lernaea allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Colchis and Lernaea believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Colchis and Lernaea has no definite position on trade relations. 17/12/2010 The Colchis & Lernaea stock market opens for trading. Wars On the 25/01/10 the nation was invaded by the Costa El Gardo. After three days peace was declared on the 28/01/10. Several academics have claimed that the nation Partisan Holland played a vital role in peace negotiations. On the 5th of February 2010 Colchis and Lernea declared war upon the Empire of Midkemia. The conflict had been motivated by the the Golden Horde's campaign against the alliance Order of the Sword. It is commonly accepted by leading historians that the dispute between the two alliances had been caused by radiation emissions from nation within the Order of the Sword. Colchis and Lernea joined fellow Golden Horde members Carpentria as well as IFHSB (Aurora Borealis), idsbfoiuhrwefu (Eldar) in the assault on the Empire of Midkemia. Hostilities ceased on the 10/2/2010 when a truce was reached between the Golden Horde and Order of the Sword. Wars for Sparta 27/01/11 In defense of Spartan allies, Colchis declares war on Grossvalhalla of alliance We Are Perth Army and Ossoria of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. 28/01/11 United Land of Cats, a nations belonging to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons declares war on Colchis and Lernaea. Cruise missiles are launced in response, an action which is mocked mercilessly by the ULOF. In the Equilibrium War Colchis declared War on NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM(ODN)2/15/2013, Soleichunn (The Last Remnants)3/7/2013, Saddlebrook (The Last Remnants)3/14/2013, Vietnamll (ODN)3/15/2013. On the 3/23/2013 Espresso (NG) declares on Colchis. Alliance History Colchis and Lernaea was a member of the Socialist Workers Front from 24/10/09 to 26/01/10. Colchis and Lernaea joined the Golden Horde on 28/01/10. On the 02/06/10 Colchis and Lernaea received notificatin that the Golden Horde was to merge with the Rubber Ducky Division. Colchis and Lernaea departed for Rome on 03/06/10. Colchis and Lernaea departed the now disbanded Rome for Sparta on the 03/08/10 and on the 05/08/10 signed its oath of membership with the Alliance. On the 31/03/13 Colchis and Lernaea resigns from Sparta.